


Wild Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reads Merlin poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I never write non-explicit things. But this was just too cute to pass up. In response to [this](http://justamerthurshipper.tumblr.com/post/50073491007/au-where-arthur-reads-merlin-some-poetry-and-then). Picture is from that post as well.

"I still don't understand your obsession with Dickinson."  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes. "I don't understand your obsession with footy." He scooted closer to Arthur on the sofa, partly to keep from falling off, partly for warmth, but mostly for proximity. "Go on, keep reading. Please?"  
  
Arthur gave Merlin an amused look, but he could deny him nothing.  
  
_"Wild nights! Wild nights!_  
_Were I with thee,_  
 _Wild nights should be_  
 _Our luxury!_  
 _Futile the winds_  
 _To a heart in port,_  
 _Done with the compass,_  
 _Done with the chart._  
 _Rowing in Eden!_  
 _Ah! the sea!_  
 _Might I but moor tonight_  
 _In thee!_ "  
  
"Might I but  _moor_  tonight in thee, Arthur," Merlin repeated, giggling.  
  
Arthur, despite himself, laughed as well. "Pervert. If you're not going to behave, I'm going to stop reading."  
  
"No! I'll be quiet. Please keep going. Do the one with immortality. 'That I did always love.'"  
  
And because Merlin had looked so worried that Arthur might stop, Arthur stroked his hair softly before turning the page to the correct poem.  
  
_"That I did always love,_  
_I bring thee proof:_  
 _That till I loved_  
 _I did not love enough._  
 _That I shall love alway,_  
 _I offer thee_  
 _That love is life,_  
 _And life hath immortality._  
 _This, dost thou doubt, sweet?_  
 _Then have I_  
 _Nothing to show_  
 _But Calvary._ "  
  
When Arthur looked down again, Merlin had closed his eyes and was smiling. Merlin had told Arthur he liked hearing his voice, that its low timbre was soothing. When Merlin opened his eyes, his face was bright and grateful.  
  
"Emily is a genius," Merlin declared.  
  
"I don't know about that. I could do this poetry business easy."  
  
Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"  
  
Arthur made as though he were about to impart invaluable words of wisdom. "Ahem," he mock cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh God." Merlin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bony elbows, porcelain skin, laughing blue eyes that light up when you grin. Brilliant arse, perfect for fucking, better mouth, perfect for sucking." Merlin guffawed and Arthur pinched his side, but he was chuckling as well. "Shut up, I'm trying to be romantic! Okay, hmm...Lovely lips that I enjoy kissing, lung-crushing hugs I am forever missing. My Merlin is beautiful when he looks at me with sin, but even more beautiful is the man deep within."  
  
"Aw,  _Ar_ thur." Merlin's eyes were glistening and he was smiling like an idiot in love. "That was terrible."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"But sweet. Terrible, but sweet." He wrapped his arms more tightly around Arthur's broad chest and just held him a few seconds. Arthur didn't mind. He felt filled to the brim with love and in that moment, practically laying on top of each other on the sofa, it was as if they were one.  
  
Then Merlin looked up with a mischievous smile, the one Arthur had just moments ago described as being utterly sinful, and propped himself up on his bony elbow. He placed a chaste kiss to Arthur's lips and asked, "You know my favourite Dickinson poem?"  
  
"No." But based on the way Merlin was looking at him, he could guess Merlin was about to tell him.  
  
"He touched me," Merlin took the book from Arthur's hand and placed the hand on his chest. "So I live to know that such a day, permitted so, I groped upon his breast." Merlin suddenly grabbed a handful of Arthur's shirt, then flattened his palm to caress him fondly. "It was a boundless place to me," he ran his hand lovingly down Arthur's torso, "and silenced, as the awful sea puts minor streams to rest."  
  
Merlin lowered his head so his lips grazed Arthur's and continued in a whisper. "And now, I'm different from before, as if I breathed superior air." Indeed, so close they shared the same breath. "Or brushed a royal gown. My feet, too, that had wandered so," he placed Arthur's hand on his pale cheek, "My gypsy face transfigured now to tenderer renown."  
  
The resulting kiss was slow and passionate and Arthur thought if this is what reading poetry ended with, he could certainly get used to it. Merlin's tongue danced alongside his, teeth nipping occasionally at his bottom lip. When Merlin pulled back, grinning triumphantly, Arthur said, "I think I'd like to moor in thee now." And Merlin laughed.


End file.
